A photographic film handling method is disclosed in published European Patent Application 0469594A2 filed 31.07.91 by Takahashi et al, wherein a photographic film strip remains attached to its cartridge throughout the photofinishing process, including film processing and printing. The film cartridge is designed such that a spool in the cartridge is rotated in an unwinding direction, a film leader is caused to advance to the outside of the cartridge where it is further drawn out of the cartridge for processing and printing. Between each stage of the photofinishing process, the film is re-wound into the cartridge for handling. After photofinishing, the photographic film is returned in the cartridge to the customer, where it is protected from dirt and scratches. Conventional high volume photographic printers, such as the Kodak Class 35, AGFA MSP Multiscan Printer Series, Gretag 3141, and Kodak 3510, 2610, operate on large reels of spliced together film strips that have been removed from their cartridges. Different film formats such as 35 mm, size 110, and size 126 are accommodated simply by changing the printer's film gate decks, moving different lenses into a printing position and automatically moving paper mask sizes. A problem arises with the new film handling method wherein the filmstrip is not removed from the cartridge, since the existing printers are not adapted for printing film strips attached to cartridges. Photofinishers have a large investment in existing printing equipment and will hesitate to purchase a separate, stand-alone printer for the new photographic film handling method. In addition, devices that handle individual filmstrips attached to cartridges are much less efficient, at least in regard to through-put, as compared to devices that process continuous rolls.